The Lost Chapters
by Madd Madds
Summary: The M-rated portions of my story arch TARDIS. The M-rating is for a reason please do not read if you are under-age!
1. The Second Date

Jordan laughed as she watched Tory darting around her bedroom, the chaos of the room and floor-drobe reflecting Tory's stressed out state of mind.

"You really ought to clean this place one day." Jordan muttered as she stepped over a dress and moved to sit on the bed, the only clear spot in the room.

"Later." Tory waved a hand at Jordan without turning as she held one dress in each hand and looked them over.

"Go with the silver." Jordan suggested as she laid her head back on the pillows.

Tory made an agreeing noise, tossed the unwanted dress onto the floor to tidy later and draped the silver over her rocking chair as she turned to the chest of draws and started rummaging.

Jordan sighed, Tory could be at that for hours! This regeneration had an obsession with shiny jewellery, Jordan found it hilarious that all she had to do to get Tory to agree to something was offer to buy her a new trinket, but at moments like this is was more annoying than amusing.

Jordan turned her head to the side and smiled as she caught sight of the pictures Tory had standing on her bedside table; the first was one of Tory in her first regeneration before she went to Egypt and Jordan, arms around each other, laughing at something, they looked so happy; Jordan moved on, she still mourned for her lost best friend even though she knew that Tory was technically the same person, the next picture was of Tory's first regeneration but this time she was with a man, her adoptive cousin, Rory Williams, Jordan grinned as she remembered the girl that Rory had being infatuated with and some of the stupid schemes Tory and Rory had tried to use to get Rory and…what was her name….Amy together.

Tory was still in contact with Rory over e-mail, her voice having changed to much to risk a phone call, but both Tory and Jordan were pushing U.N.I.T. to give Rory clearance so she could tell him the truth about what she was; Rory was the only member of their shared family that Tory actually liked after all, and lying to him just felt wrong!

Jordan turned back to Tory just as she used her Meridian Particles to pull up the zipper on the back of the dress.

The dress was a simple plain solid silver colour, apart from the black thread that moved over it in a swirling pattern, that fell to just above Tory's knees and had a single strap over her right shoulder. Jordan had bought it as a Christmas present.

"Told you you'd need it!" Jordan gloated as Tory spun on the spot, testing out the dress.

"Shut up." Tory responded without any real heat.

"Pull on those black heals with the ribbon and Mickey's anklet." Jordan instructed as Tory seem to grind to a stop.

"Right." She muttered as she did as she was told.

"What time is Prince Charming getting here anyway?" Jordan questioned as she sat back up.

"Eight." Tory answered as she fixed the anklet, "Done!" she announced triumphantly.

"It's eight now." Jordan pointed out with a grin just as the sound of the TARDIS materialising rang through the house. The two females grinned at each other before Jordan stood and followed Tory into the living room.

The TARDIS had just become solid when the two entered the room and waited, one impatiently the other in amusement for the door to open.

Mickey walked out first, several DVD cases in his hands, and grinned at the two women.

"Rose is just getting the popcorn." He explained as he placed the DVD's down beside the T.V. and faced them again.

"What're we watching?" Jordan questioned as she moved towards the pile of DVD's.

"Harry Potter," Mickey grinned, "one to eight."

"I almost don't wanna leave now!" Tory pouted dramatically. Jordan laughed before realising something.

"Eight? I thought there were only going to be seven books."

"Yeah," Mickey sat down on the sofa, "they split the last one into two parts."

"Ah." Jordan sat down in her chair, pulling the cases towards her so she could look over the pictures and read the backs.

"Won't it spoil it?" Tory asked as she sat down on the arm of Jordan's chair, her eyes fixed on the TARDIS doors.

"Huh?"

"You know," Tory explained, "watching the movies before reading the books."

Jordan and Mickey shared a look before letting out a simultaneous,

"Nah." With matching shrugs.

"To each their own." Tory muttered as the TARDIS door opened again. Rose stepped out her arms wrapped around a giant bowl of popcorn.

"He's waiting inside." Rose smiled at Tory as the woman jumped to her feet and moved passed her to get to the TARDIS door.

"Thanks Rose."

"Have fun!" Jordan called distractedly as she placed the first movie in the DVD player.

Tory rolled her eyes and pushed open the door; time for her second date.

)0(

Tory closed the TARDIS door behind her and grinned up at the Doctor where he was waiting beside the console. He beamed down at her before flinging the switch he'd been holding and setting them off.

"Where are we going?" Tory laughed as the TARDIS bounced around the Time Vortex.

"It's a surprise!" he winked over the console at her before pulling out a hammer and whacking it, "Behave!" he scolded.

"Hitting her doesn't help." Tory pointed out as the TARDIS lurched to the left. The Doctor didn't hear as he slammed the hammer down again. Tory rolled her eyes and walked around the console, flicking on the blue stabilisers as she went. "Better now?" she teased as the Doctor had stopped his hitting with the hammer handing beside his head ready to be brought down again.

"Much." He agreed dropping the hammer onto the console and using his now free hand to grab her around the waist and pull her to him. Tory relaxed in his arms as the Doctor breathed in the scent of her hair. She made a content sounding noise and reached up to place a soft kiss on his neck.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, her breath going along his neck making him gulp.

"Yeah." He answered just as the TARDIS touched down, "Yeah we are." He let go of her and stepped away before offering his hand. Tory took it with a grin.

"So where is here?" she asked as they walked towards the doors.

"Tory Williams," he grinned as he opened the double doors and heard Tory gasp, "Welcome to Paris."

)0(

Tory just stared, speechless, the only reason the Doctor knew he had done well was the amazed look on her face.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh Doctor," she grabbed his hand, "I love it." He grinned down at her, "Come on!" she pulled him out of the TARDIS and into the night.

They had arrived in a park called: Square Brignole Galliera, the Doctor lead Tory down the Avenue de New York which was were Tory caught her first glimpse of the Eiffel Tower. Tory had kissed the Doctor then and there when she realised just what the Doctor had brought her there to see. They crossed the river on the Pont d'lena bridge right in front of the tower and finally took a seat on the grass nearby on the Doctor's trench coat.

"Only thing missing now is a picnic." Tory teased. The Doctor smirked at her before reaching into one of his jacket pockets and pulling out a full sized picnic basket. Tory just stared at him as he placed it on the grass and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of wine. "Bigger on the inside?" she questioned, gesturing at his pockets. He just smirked again without answering. "Git." she muttered without any real heat.

The Doctor grinned as she held out her glass and let him fill it. Tory swirled the red liquid as she watched him unload the rest of the food. They sat and watched the sun set over the Paris skyline, feeding each other the nibbles the Doctor had brought instead of proper food, Tory laughed as he cried out happily: "Nibbles! I love nibbles!"

They walked back to the TARDIS wrapped up in each other's arms, sharing the occasional kiss along the way.

)0(

Tory grinned up at the Doctor as they stood together beside the console, arms wrapped around each other.

"So what now?" Tory whispered.

"I can think of a few things." He flirted.

"Oh really?" Tory flirted back.

"Yep." He lowered his head and their lips met.

The kiss started off slow and sweet but quickly became passionate and heated. The Doctor started nipping at Tory's lips as her hands started wondering down his chest to pull his shirt up so they could slide under it.

The Doctor staggered back until his thighs hit the captains' chair and fell onto it taking Tory with him. It didn't break their kiss as Tory simply adjusted herself so as to straddle the Doctor as he sat on the chair.

Her lips moved to his neck as she placed open mouthed kisses along the column of his throat.

"Tory." He moaned and pulled her close, their chests pressed together. He looked her in the eye for a moment, like he was searching for something, before kissing her softly, "You have to tell me," he kissed her again, "If you want to do this," and again, "You have to stop me now." He stared down at her before lowering his head and pressing their foreheads together, "'cause I can't stop myself." He kissed Tory on her right cheek and then the left. Tory closed her eyes prompting the Doctor to press gentle kisses against her eyelids.

He tilted her head back and started trailing kisses and soft bites down her neck, his tongue soothing any pain that might have been caused by his actions. He moved to her uncovered shoulder and started nursing the point with all of his attention. Tory shuddered and her eyes rolled back. She ground onto the growing tent in his pants.

"Tory." He moaned, his breath caressing across her skin, "Say something, anything." He begged.

Tory buried her hands into his hair and pulled gently as she ground her hips into his rhythmically making him moan into her neck.

"What would you like me to say?" she teased, slightly breathless as the Doctors fingers started travelling up towards her breasts. He smirked against the skin of her neck. 

"How," he nipped at her jugular again making her jerk against him causing both of them to moan in pleasure at the rougher contact, "about; Doctor," he massaged her jugular vein with his tongue playfully, "you," he moved, dragging his nose along her neck, taking in her sent, before kissing along her jaw. Tory bit her lip to stop herself for crying out, "are," He nipped her nose teasingly, "amazing." He pulled back and looked into Tory's eyes.

"Well," Tory grinned at him placing a quick kiss on his lips, "bribery will get you everywhere." She moved her hands further up his chest to sculpt out his body. She reached his shoulder before his shirt and jacket stopped her getting any further. She huffed, annoyed, making him chuckle. She dragged her nails down his chest and then pulled them out from under the shirt.

"Too many clothes." She complained, making him chuckle again.

"I agree." He winked when she glanced up at him. Her hands moved up his chest, undoing the buttons on the jacket on the way up so she could just push it back and off when she reached his shoulders. The Doctor let her push the jacket back and off; it landed on the chair behind him and wrapped around his waist. He didn't notice as Tory and returned her lips to his.

His hands played with her, still covered, breasts while her left hand buried itself in his hair and her right trailed down his chest undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Tory finally got his shirt off and pulled away from him to look at his bared skin hungrily. She licked her lips and his eyes followed the action.

"See something you like?" Tory teased.

"Oh yes."

"Would you like to see more?"

"Oh yes." Came his throaty reply.

Tory smirked and moved off his lap to stand in front of him, the Doctor let her go reluctantly. She turned her back to him and pulled her hair, which he must have pulled down at some point, away from the zipper on her back. She heard him stand and move behind her just as her unoccupied hand moved to the zipper.

"Let me help with that."He kissed the back of her neck, one hand holding her hip and pulling her back so their bodies were pulled flush against one another, his other hand pushed her fingers away from the zipper and started pulling it down teasingly slowly.

"Only if I get to help with yours." Tory gasped as he began tracing his lips over the newly revealed skin on her back.

"Oh yes." He agreed.

He started kissing the tops of her shoulders and the side of her neck, both hands moving up and downs her arms in a caressing motion. Tory closed her eyes and let her head drop back onto his shoulder as his hands moved back to her breasts; his grip there and his weight at her back the only things that were holding her dress up at this point.

Tory moved my hands behind her and to the back of his head, dragging her fingers through the short hairs on the back of his neck once before digging her fingers in and giving a playful tug. He moaned into her shoulder before biting it in retaliation, his hips thrusting forward.

Tory opened her eyes and turned in his arms. She kissed him deeply, fighting his tongue for control, as her hands moved to his belt, undid it, pulled it off and threw it away. Her fingers moved to the front of his suit trousers, pushing them down his legs as soon as she had them loose enough.

He stepped back and kicked the trousers away, watching as without his body holding it to her Tory's dress fell to the floor.

He stared for a moment before surging forwards and pinning her against the console his mouth plundering hers as his lust overwhelmed him.

Tory could only hold on as he worshiped her body with his teeth and tongue. His quick fingers found the clasp on her strapless bra, removed it and flung it across the room. Tory gasped and tossed her head back as his mouth moved down to her breasts.

He showered the skin with nips, kisses and licks from his oh so talented mouth. He moved to her right breast, licking at the nipple in tight controlled circles while one of his hands kneaded the other, his spare hand at the small of her back and holding her upright.

"Oh!" Tory let out a soundless gasp as the Doctor bit down on her, now erect, nipple. He lifted his head up making Tory whine and smirked. Tory darting in and kissed him, both his hands moving to her breasts and she took a seat on the console.

Tory reached between them and down towards the Doctor's boxers, rubbing her hand along the very obvious tent at the front, he thrust back into her hand as she repeated the motion. His hands fell to her thighs as he continued to thrust into her hand.

"Too many clothes!" Tory panted, breaking the kiss and moving to his neck, he growled in agreement; his fingers trailing up her thighs to the edge of her knickers, stroking the skin there. "We are not doing this here!" Tory gasped, shoving him away, as she realised just what he was asking. She took his hand. "Take me to bed."

"Oh yes!" he pulled her from the room and further into the TARDIS.

They were barely out of the console room before they were lip-locked again. They ended up slamming back against a door as they kissed each other. The door fell open and the Doctor managed to catch them before the fell over.

The two looked at each other and laughed before spotting the massive four-poster bed in the corner of the room, they shared a glance before darting towards it.

The Doctor grabbed Tory around the waist and all but tossed her onto the bed. Tory giggled and she rolled onto her back and watched the Doctor crawl up the bed towards her. He hovered over her possessively and kissed her slowly, savouring her unique taste.

Tory reached down and shoved his boxers from his hips, using her feet to push them off completely.

His fingers started trailing down her body, pausing just before touching where Tory wanted them the most.

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned, not wanting to do anything she didn't want. Tory smiled at him before leaning up to kiss him gently.

"Never more sure." He smiled back at her, returning the kiss, distracting Tory with the feeling of his lips and tongue as his fingers slid the rest of the way down.

The Doctor moaned at the same time Tory gasped in shock. She was so wet! Wet for him! That thought made him even harder, if that was even possible, he moved his fingers slowly over her clit. Tory gasped, ripping her lips from his, and burying her face in his neck, her hip bucking against his hand.

The Doctor moved his hand slowly back and forth, driving Tory up.

"Please!" she begged, clutching at his shoulders, "I'm so close!" He pulled away from her making her chest flop back down onto the bed; her hands clenched the bed sheets as her head tossed from side to side.

He placed his lips next to her ear.

"Cum for me." He whispered, nipping at her earlobe, "Come on, cum for me." She shuddered as her body let go, her body relaxed against the sheets as she recovered from one of the best orgasms in her life.

The Doctor smiled at her before moving his hand, she bucked against him.

"Look at me." He ordered. Tory opened her eyes just as he push two of his fingers inside of her.

"Oh my god!" she cried, cuming again around his fingers as he teased her, two of his fingers pumping in and out while his thumb rubbed against her clit.

She clenched around his fingers as he added a third finger and came again as he curled his fingers inside of her.

He pulled away completely and Tory moaned at the loss.

Tory wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a lazy kiss, she used her grip to roll them over leaving her straddling his hips; their lips still together.

She pulled away from his lips and moved down his chest, trailing kisses the whole way. He moaned as she stopped just before reaching his throbbing member.

"Mine." She growled possessively, licking at the weeping tip, her eyes flashed silver before fading back to TARDIS blue.

"Yours." He agreed with a moan as she let her mouth close over him. His hands shot to her hair to hold her in place. She relaxed her throat to take more of him in and he groaned as one of her hands slipped down to play with his balls.

He pulled her away after a few minutes and didn't give her a chance to protest as he rolled them over and pushed his tip just inside her entrance. She stilled as her virgin body reacted to the intrusion.

"It's okay." He whispered to her as he pushed further in, "It'll only hurt for a minute, I promise." He pushed in the rest of the way and broke through her barrier. Tory tensed against the pain and the Doctor stilled, willing to wait for her.

It took a moment for Tory to open her eyes again and nod that she was ready, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him deeper with each thrust. He thrust slowly at first but as Tory bucked back against him faster and faster he sped up to match her speed. They linked hands and opened their minds to each other creating a link between their minds; both sets of their pleasure mixing and being relayed back to the sender.

Tory's eyes flashed silver as her inner walls convulsed as she orgasmed again, the sudden tightness was too much for him to handle, he came inside of her with a grunt and a moan of her name while she rode off hers, chanting his name like a prayer.

He rolled off her and to the side, pulling Tory back against him, her butt to his hips, one of his hands coming around to hold onto one of her breasts possessively while the other went under her waist and curled up to hold her stomach.

Tory turned her head and kissed him on the lips once more before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

)0(

When Tory woke up the next morning it was to the Doctor kissing up and down the back of her neck, one hand playing with her hair and the other tracing shapes and letters on the bear skin off her hip. She felt the Doctor smile against her neck as he realised that she was awake and rolled over to face him.

"Hello." She smiled at him earning a beaming grin in return.

"Good morning." He kissed her once before pulling back and just laying still so they could look at each other.

When they did finally get up they recovered their clothes from wherever they had been thrown the night before and piloted the TARDIS back to the flat. They landed in Tory's bedroom and stuck their heads out to see if the humans were up and about; all three of them were asleep while one of the Potter movies played in the background.

Tory shrugged before taking her dress and shoes off again and pulling on the large shirt she wore to bed. The Doctor removed everything except his boxers and the two lay down in her bed arms around each other to catch up on the sleep they had missed the night before.

)0(

Tory and Jordan waved goodbye to the dematerialising TARDIS. Tory rubbed at the spot between her hearts as it throbbed.


	2. Inside the Wardrode

Inside the Wardrobe (The Shakespeare Code)

)0(

Tory walked around the TARDIS wardrobe, lost. She was fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt but had no idea how to get out of the room.

"Come on old girl," Tory pleaded as she rubbed the nearest wall with her hand, "show me the way out." Tory gave up when the lights in the room flashed cheekily. "Oh I really hate you sometimes." Tory muttered as she walked away and back into the many aisles and floors of clothes.

"I hope you're not talking about me!" the Doctor spoke as he stepped out of a random aisle. Tory jumped.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"No you're not." She glared at him as he continued to chuckle.

"You're right." he agreed. Tory rolled her eyes.

"Well once you're done laughing at me would you mind showing me the way out?"

"Sure," he agreed offering her his arm, she took it and they started walking, "So I was just wondering," the Doctor started.

"Yeah?" Tory asked, glancing over at him.

"How do you exist?" he asked in a rush like he was afraid of insulting her.

Tory pulled them to a stop and stepped in front of him so they were face to face.

"Well when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much," she giggled.

"That's not what I meant!" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know," she told him, "my mother was genetically human and my father was genetically a Time Lord."

"So where did the TARDIS part come from?" the Doctor prompted her.

Tory frowned.

"My mother." She held up her hand, "I don't know how." She fell silent, just staring over his shoulder at nothing. "I've never knew my real parents," she continued, "I was adopted 1986, Christmas day." she smiled sadly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

The Doctor kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." He whispered into her hair.

"It was years ago." Tory tried to wave him off.

"That doesn't make it any less painful." He contradicted.

Tory didn't answer, just burrowed her head deeper into his chest.

Tory pulled back first, gave the Doctor a grateful smile and tried to move away but the Doctor pulled her back into his arms and met her lips with his.

But he pulled back too hard making Tory hit him too hard and both of them fall into the clothes rack behind him.

"Opf." The Doctor's head hit the floor while the rest of his body landed on the pile of clothes.

"You okay?" Tory asked worriedly as she moved up the pile so there heads where level and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Yeah." He placed his hand on her waist and trailed it up her ribs. "Where were we?"

"Oh," Tory muttered as she moved her head closer to him, "just about to go somewhere I really liked." She kissed him slowly, not opening her mouth, until he took control. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and trailed it across the roof, Tory shuddered before rubbing her tongue against his.

She pulled back and away from his mouth only to move her lips to the column of his throat and kiss her way down to the collar of his shirt. The Doctor moved his hands to her hips and used the leverage to pull her on top of him fully resulting in her straddling him with her thighs either side of his hips.

Tory sat up and grinned down at the Doctor as she slowly slid her hands up his chest undoing his buttons as she went. She got the shirt open and off, throwing it to the side of the room while he undid his tie and pulled it over his head.

Tory put her hands either side of his head and started to kiss and lick all over his chest.

The Doctor moaned in pleasure and moved his hands up from her hips to play with her breasts through her shirt and bra.

Tory pulled away and sat back up, the Doctor's hands falling back to her hips as she did so.

"Do you really want to do this on the floor?" she panted.

"I won't make it to the bedroom." He answered, thrusting his hips up so she could feel just how hard she had made him.

"Ohh." She smirked down at him, "Let me take care of that for you." She went back to kissing over his chest, moving slowly down as she trailed her noise and fingers through the thin line of hair that ran down his chest and disappeared into the waistline of his trousers.

Tory undid the belt, button and zipper without really even pausing. The Doctor lifted his hips as she pushed the fabric down and off, taking his boxers with it.

She stared at his long throbbing erection for a moment before bending down and taking him in her mouth. His hips thrust up instinctually as he entered the warm cavern and he moved his hands to her hair to hold her in place while he gathered himself together. His grip loosened and she was gone.

Tory's tongue danced over his dick while her hand caressed his balls.

"Oh…Tory." He moaned as she bobbed up and down over him, "Tory…." He felt a tightening in his gut and knew he was almost finished so he pulled her back up his body and kissed her, his tongue and hers fighting for control. She gave in as he started to nibble her lips and he flipped them over so she was lying on her back underneath him while he covered her body with his. "My turn." He whispered his voice full of lust.

The Doctor pulled her shirt over her head and unlatched her bra in a matter of seconds, immediately dropping his lips to her uncovered breasts and sucking one into his mouth.

Tory's chest arched up against him as he gave her a light nibble.

"Please," she begged, "touch me." He pulled back and away from her chest before pulling off her jeans and pants. She writhed under him as his erection brushed against her clit. "Please!" she begged again.

He thrust inside of her, his thumb rubbing over her clit.

"Oh!" she felt her inner walls clench as she came around hid length.

"That's right," he whispered in her ear, "Cum for me baby." Her hips jerked as he probed deeper and hit a sensitive spot.

She came again and this time the Doctor joined in on her moans of ecstasy.

)0(

Tory traced patterns along the Doctor's bare chest lazily as she and the Doctor relaxed on the pile of clothes they'd managed to knock off the hangers during their, ehm, activities.

Her phone made a chiming noise from the pocket of her discarded jeans. Tory looked up and over at the pile of clothes.

"Go away." She moaned making the Doctor chuckle.

The phone chimed again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Tory muttered crawling over to her clothes, giving the Doctor a view of her naked behind. "It's Jordan," Tory explained as she read the two text messages, "she needs me."


End file.
